This invention relates to memorials, and in particular to a decorative foldable frame that can be attached to corners of headstones for supporting flagpoles, planters, and wreaths thereon.
The adorning of gravesites with ornamentation such as flowers, plants, wreaths, flags, etc. has long been an integral part of most cultures. Over time cemeteries become more crowded and have less space in which visitors can leave remembrances. Additionally, the sheer volume of items left at the gravesites can become unsightly. For example, loose flowers and wreaths can scatter, and flowerpots and vases can easily topple and break. Thus, routine cemetery maintenance now often requires picking up broken flowerpots, dead flowers, flags broken glass vases and broken pots, etc. The cost for these cleanups is often passed on to consumers as a part of the perpetual care for the cemeteries.
Over the years various types of patents have been proposed. However, some of the proposed solutions require large obtrusive metal mesh type devices that must cover the entire gravesite itself which would restrict ground upkeep to the grave, and must be staked into the ground at multiple locations. The ground engaging metal mesh and metal stakes can further rust and corrode over time. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 728,081 to Buchanan; and U.S. Pat. No. 873,279 to Weber-Illig. Other proposals are temporary type stand-alone racks that are limited to only holding wreaths and the like, where the racks are not fastened down and can be easily toppled and/or stolen. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 745,295 to Raysik; U.S. Pat. No. Re.17,487 to Meinz and U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,917 to White. Other proposals have included small devices that must be staked into the ground on or adjacent to the monument that support flower pots and flags adjacent to the ground level, and do not provide any decorative type covering for the monument itself, and do not allow for the placement of larger objects such as wreaths thereon.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a solution to the problems described above.
The first objective of the invention is to provide a frame cover that allows people to adorn a gravesite monument with wreaths, flower and plant pots and flags above the ground.
The second objective of the invention is to provide a frame cover that decorates an upper portion of a gravesite monument.
The third objective of the invention is to provide a frame cover that attaches directly to a gravesite monument and does not engage nor touch the ground.
The fourth objective of the invention is to provide a frame cover for gravesite monuments that can be folded together for ease in storage and transportation.
The fifth objective of the invention is to provide a frame cover for gravesite monuments that allows users to personally adorn the monuments.
The sixth objective of the invention is to provide a frame cover for gravesite monuments that allows users to follow cemetery rule restrictions.
The seventh objective of the invention is to provide a cover for decorating gravesite monuments that eliminates unsightly debris caused from leaving adornments on the ground.
A decorative frame cover for attachment to cemetery headstones includes an upper top frame member, a lower backing frame member pivotally attached to the upper frame member, wherein the upper frame member and the lower frame member attach about an upper edge corner portion of a headstone. The frame cover can be affixed to a headstone by screw type bolts that pass through the frame members and have ends that abut against the headstone and also form a space between the frame members and the headstone so that the frame members do not directly touch the headstone. The frame members can be formed from wire type strands such as cold rolled steel, and the like, that can be pre-shaped into various decorative patterns that include curves, hearts, rectangles, triangles, circles, curves, and customized shapes, and the like. Side members can be attached to the upper top frame member and the lower back frame member. Fasteners allow the side members to adjust to different thicknesses of headstones. The cover frame can include a detachable potholder for supporting planters, and flowers, and the like, as well as a detachable flagpole holder, and hooks for other items such as wreaths, that all can be supported securely above ground level. When the frame cover is not being used, and/or is stored and/or being transported, the side frame members can be detached from the frame cover and the upper frame member can be folded over the lower frame member so that all the frame members can be stacked together on top of one another.
The invention can fit on the right and/or left sides of a headstone as both a decorative and functional addition to the headstone, where items such as flags, pots, wreaths, and the like, are securely and safely supported above ground level.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.